


【尊礼】 Burning Heart  For You  番外

by flying_fish



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/flying_fish
Summary: 本文设定：消防员尊X外科医生礼。本文是讲述的周防尊和宗像礼司成为爱人之前的故事。爱情总是来得措不及防，他们本以为自己讨厌、拒绝的人，其实是最能相互理解的人，不动声色的在对方心中点起熊熊火焰。这就是周防尊，这就是宗像礼司。





	1. 第1页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟

场景设定：正文最后提到的聚会中，宗像礼司受邀也参加这次消防队的活动。

聚会进行到后半段，大家玩得很尽兴。饭桌上一片狼藉，酒量最差的八田已经趴在桌子上睡着了，有些醉了的草薙出云在用筷子敲打着碗边缘，给正在唱歌的千岁打着拍子。周防尊的酒量是大队里数一数二的，喝到现在也有些晕乎乎了，兴许是高兴吧！他嘴里叼着烟，透过氤氲缭绕的烟雾，朝宗像礼司看了一眼。

宗像礼司正靠在墙边右膝曲起，指肩夹着香烟默默燃烧着，不胜酒力的他衬衣扣子解开了好几颗，锁骨线条若隐若现，那迷醉的表情慵懒宁静，周防喉骨滑动了一下，看到他的这副模样，如果搁在家里早就扑过去了。但是现在，还是在忍耐一下吧！周防猛吸了口烟，试图平复内心的躁动。

盯着宗像礼司看久了总会产生冲动。这种冲动，随着和宗像相处时间渐久而变化着。从最初的抵触、讨厌到接受、感动，最后到爱慕时，已经变得无法控制了。和大多数情侣不一样，周防在第一次见到宗像的时候，争吵升级到几乎动手。就是这样在外人看来是对医生做出了无法原谅的失礼行为，竟然到最后发展成为爱人，周防每次想起都会觉得不可思议。

他可能也有这样的感觉吧.......  
周防再次望向宗像的时候，发现那人也在看他，微眯的绀紫眸子湿漉漉的，嘴角上扬露出微笑。宗像无言的看着他，就像是看透了他在想什么。

“周防，我们差不多该回去吧！”宗像移动一下位置，靠在他的背上轻声说着。  
  
“嗯，回家。”周防拉住他的手腕，一把将他拽了起来。

===================================

2019年2月1日凌晨2点

东京市品川区某旅馆突发大火，且火势蔓延的很快，而该区消防队三分之二的人员正在执行别的救援任务，于是消防总队调了第X消防队去执行此次的灭火任务。大队长周防尊接到命令后，立刻带一个中队赶往了现场。

这栋7层的建筑，火势正接着风向上蔓延，从外观看已经从3楼的着火点烧到了5层。周防尊站在建筑前目测了火场情况后，快速简短地安排了救援任务。他带着第二中队队长十束多多良以及3名消防队员从1号逃生楼梯上去，另外4名队员从2号逃生楼梯上，他们的计划是先疏散受困人员，然后最大限度地控制火情继续蔓延，地面有两台水车给建筑持续降温并扑灭火头。

“注意，以救人为首要任务。居家式酒店里有煤气炉，大家在开门的时候一定要注意安全！  
“是！”大家应声后立刻展i开行动。

这起火灾并不复杂，没有化学强腐蚀等危险品，周防尊带人上去的时候却也不敢掉以轻心。可是走到三楼时，发现逃生出口的门被堵上了，费了很大力气终于弄开了门，在他们面前的是一座“小山”备用的毛巾、被单、香皂等物品，最要命的事，还有不少给客房准备的小型煤气罐。穿着沉重的防火服穿过这堆东西不是件容易的事，然而前面的火已经顺着墙面装饰快要烧过来了。

第一名队员已经爬过去，周防尊正要翻过毛巾山的时候，碰到了靠墙立着的货柜，一个气罐从2米高的顶部掉了下来。

“队长小心！”

那名队员边喊着一把推开周防，那个10公斤气罐正好在他的肩膀上。气罐骨碌碌朝着火的地方滚了过去，周防顾不上受伤的队员，连忙扑到火里将气罐抱出来扔给队员们转移这些爆炸源。

“小野！你怎么样？”那名队员跌坐在地上痛苦的呻吟着，周防扶着他站起来。  
“肩膀.......痛！好痛！手抬......不起来。”  
“king，我先安排送他去医院吧！”十束意识到小野的伤情可能比较重，向周防建议道。  
“去吧！这边完了我就去医院。”周防向其他队员挥了挥手，眼前的火情是大于一切的，他没有时间在这件事上犹豫。

近3个小时的努力，大火终于被扑灭，有几个酒店的客人吸入浓烟身体不适，还有2个旅店工作人员被轻度烧伤，想到受伤的队员，周防尊干脆和他们一起乘坐救护车赶往医院。

“喂！不要在楼道里奔跑！”  
周防完全不顾工作人员的呼喊，心急火燎地寻找着骨科的诊室。周防尊很讨厌医院，这里弥漫着病菌和病患痛苦的呻吟声让他心烦意乱，这里的消毒液气味让他感到窒息，就连复杂的楼层设计也让他晕头转向。  
十束说的骨科就在这里吧！前面第二间诊室上挂着“骨外科”的牌子，应该没错了，他连敲门都顾不上直接推门进去了。

“请问您找谁？”  
一个带着金边眼镜的医生正在看诊，墨蓝色的发丝整洁干净，微微上翘的紫色眼眸不快地看着周防。那端正严肃的样貌加上白色外褂给人一种冷若冰霜且不好相处的感觉。面对周防尊的无礼闯入，他的脸色变得很难看，“您排的是几号？我好像没有叫下一个进来吧！”

“医生，我要找一个受伤的消防队员，叫小野志宏，是刚刚送过来的。”周防看了一眼旁边脸色苍白的病患，有些不好意思地降低了音量。  
“哦，小野志宏已经转去住院部了。”宗像翻了翻手边的病患登记册，说完后立刻将是视线收回到手臂缠着绷带的病患身上。今天助理医生休息，他一个人显得格外忙碌。

“住院部？咳咳，那个医生，我是想问他的病情，严重到需要住院了吗？”周到清了清嗓子继续问道。

“他是被重物砸中了吧？外观检查看起来是肱骨和锁骨都有骨折的现象，具体要怎么治疗需要拍了片子才知道。另外皮下有水肿，应该有淤血。”宗像叹了口气站起来，看了看他的工作服说道，“你是他的领导吧！你应该先去护士站办一下住院手续。”

“能不能.....先做外部处理，暂不住院？”周防尊听到这些病症有些急了，“他后天要举行婚礼，医生，能不能想想办法？”

“这没有办法。等他拍完片子，要先做夹板固定，以免造成二次伤害。只好请他将婚礼的事推迟。详情请您去护士站了解吧！”宗像笔直地注视着周防，对面的男人扑面而来的野性气息令他不由自主地精神紧张，不管是那头红发，还是罕见的金色瞳孔，都让宗像感觉到压迫感，自从他进来之后，这间诊室的空气都显得局促。所以，他必须要尽快将这个人打发走。

“没办法？去护士站了解情况？我的同事说宗像医生是主治医生，您却给我说什么没有办法？这是医生该说的话吗？”周防尊自进来就注意到墙壁上贴着的资料卡有宗像礼司的照片，这人就是十束多多良说的负责医生没错。�

“请您不要故意歪曲我的意思。我作为医生，是为病患负责。在没有确认他可以出院之前，我不允许病患擅自离开医院。”宗像推了下眼镜，眼神也变得犀利起来，“一旦处理不好，未来的十几年他都将承受病痛。愈合不好的话，还会有后遗�症，这样的责任作为领导的你是否能担负呢？”  
  
这个医生很不好打交道啊。  
周防怔怔地看着他，身材修长且匀称，堪称俊美的样貌竟然有着这么严厉的性格。他不由地冷笑了一下，“我只不过处于关心自己队员的终身大事。但是医生你的态度好差啊，小心我去院长那里投诉你哦。”

“您身为消防队员，和我一样都是为挽救民众生命存在的职业。如果你认为我替病患考虑是危言耸听，或者是觉得我说得太过严重是对您的不尊重，欢迎去投诉。院长办公室在１1楼，我们院长也是骨科的资深医生，您也可以听他给你解释一下。”  
这人简直蛮不讲理！ 宗像微微昂起头，语气变得发冰冷，毫不退却地和红发男人对视着。

“你这家伙！”  
终于，周防尊被宗像礼司的傲慢激怒了。他冲过去一把揪住宗像的衣领低吼着：“像你这种冷血医生，恐怕体会不到别人对幸福的渴望吧？”

“嗳，像您这样草率的人，恐怕也考虑不到别人日后可能承受的痛苦吧！”对方粗重的呼吸喷到宗像的脸上，男人身上混杂着的烟味、灰尘的味道还有火的味道也随之扑面而来，他以同样的气势瞪着周防。

小野志宏非常憧憬家庭，对象是个性格不太稳定的女孩，好不容易松了口同意结婚。如果因为手术住院一拖几个月，结婚的事情说不定会泡汤。想到这里，周防握紧拳头，关节处咯咯作响。  
“........”

“您最好冷静一下，比起在这里和我争论，您应该先去办理住院手续，联系他的家人，还有安排陪护的人员。”宗像丝毫不怕他会动手，在这之前他要做应有的提醒。

啧！真是让人火大！  
注意到一旁的病患露出惊恐的表情，周防这才松开了手。只见医生不慌不忙地整理着衣服，回到了自己的座位上。而他，只得怏怏地推门而去。

本以为这是个教条主义的死板医生，可是没过多久他就改变了看法，甚至对于宗像礼司的职业也有了新的理解。


	2. 第2页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟

今天下班后，周防决定先去医院一趟。   
小野志宏已经住院三天了，依然没有确定手术的时间，婚期也只得延后。他听人家说骨折至少要休息三个月，这样拖下去对他的病情恐怕没有好处，那个戴眼镜的傲慢医生到底是怎么想的，他觉得有必要再去找他谈一下。

周防来到住院部骨科病房，小野志宏正在吃晚餐，该说是幸运还是不幸，伤到了左肩对他日常的生活影响不算是特别大，厚厚的纱布固定在肩胛的位置，大概是有些发烧他的脸上看起来不太好。

“大队长，给您添麻烦了！”小野歉意地说着，但是见到队长来很是高兴。他将抽屉里医生的诊断书递给了周防，“这是下午医生查房的时候护士送过来的，说是如果钾降下来，消肿顺利的话，后天就可以做手术了。”

“........肱骨不完全骨折，锁骨骨裂。骨折面水肿轻度，皮下毛细血管破裂出血。......血检结果：钾超标，什么转氨酶偏高......这都是什么啊！”周防皱着眉头翻看着那一堆检查单，接着问道：“你的主治医生呢？还在医院吗？”

“护士长说今天值班的是宗像医生，大队长您要找他吗？”小野问道。  
“我去问一下这个手术的事。这个时间了他还在门诊楼吗？”

“不是的，医生值班都在住院部。嗯.......他在走廊尽头的医生值班室。”小野微笑着，面露敬佩之色，“我听说宗像医生很厉害的，常有转院过来找宗像医生做手术的患者，他真的很辛苦呢！最近几乎每天都有手术，经常都加班。”

“是吗？我去看看。”周防心不在焉地说着，推开了病房的门。

嘁！就算是医术高明的医生，他那让人一看就让人火大的表情，我也不可能对他说谢谢！  
医生值班室，就是这里吧！  
住院部的楼层分布很简单，周防很容易就找到了那个房间。里面没有人说话的声音，但门是虚掩的。叩门两声没有人应声，他决定直接推门进去。  
“宗像——医生？”周防刚张嘴，便住了声。

睡着了......吗？  
宗像礼司的眼镜丢在一旁，头朝右侧枕在自己的胳膊上，发出均匀的呼吸声。周防尊站在原地一动不动，望着他那毫无防备的睡颜。仔细看这张白皙的脸不戴眼镜真是美丽得惊人，长长的睫毛微微翕动着，樱色的薄唇微启性感诱人。白色的外褂上有不少碳素笔的墨迹，口袋里还装着一个工作小笔记本。看到这样的宗像，周防竟无法将他和那个傲慢无礼的医生联系在一起。

看样子真是累坏了。  
周防轻轻谈了口气，自己站在那里足有三分钟，宗像医生还没有醒来，他只好离开了。   
==========================================

小野志宏手术时，周防尊正好出差去大阪学习，是十束中队长陪在他的身边，手术历时2小时15分钟进行得很顺利。

“宗像医生，他还要多久能醒过来？”十束问道。小野被推回病房十五分钟后，宗像礼司带着护士过来查看情况。

“麻醉药大约还要一小时的消退期，你要在旁边呼唤他，别让他一直睡着，叫着他点儿。”宗像看了看小野的脸色，推了下镜架说道。

“他这种骨折，要多长时间能恢复？”  
“他还很年轻，三个月吧！注意营养和休息，没问题的！”宗像停顿了一下，望向十束：“这两天需要有人留在医院陪护，你和上级商量一下吧！”说完后，他带着护士门就准备去下一个病房了。

虽然只有一瞬，十束多多良敏锐地察觉到医生刚才的欲说还休，“宗像医生刚才是不是还要说什么吗？”  
“这就不知道了，听护士门也说他是个捉摸不透的人呢。”  
“呵呵，确实让人看不懂呢！”十束望着慢慢合上的病房门说道。 

===============================

周防很意外地发现宗像礼司竟然会抽烟。  
在他的办公桌的角落里，放着一个烟灰缸，丢弃的烟蒂和周防常抽的是同一个牌子。他的桌子上，连一张多余的纸片都没有，笔筒里放着各种颜色的签字笔，右侧整齐地摆着一堆病历还有X光片的袋子。

但是宗像礼司并不在办公室。  
周防看了看手里拿着护士站开出的药品确认单，这个需要主治医师确认才行。他已经是第三次来医生办公室找宗像了，连续扑空的周防心情渐渐烦闷起来。  
“宗像医生在什么地方？我要找他。”  
“请您耐心等待，医生他正在手术室给病患做手术。”护士站的女孩被周防那张阴沉的脸吓得不轻，战战兢兢地解释着。

既然这样，就顺便在医院里到处走走吧！  
无计可施的周防信步往门诊大楼走去，那里的顶层就是手术室，如果宗像结束工作，说不定可以马上签到字。帮小野取到药之后，他也可以早点回家去。   
�  
整个10楼都是为需要手术的病患准备的，有三间手术室的灯亮着，这里安静至极，没有任何闲杂人等，就连在外等候的家属都屏气凝神，偶尔会有压抑的啜泣声。没有人注意到周防尊，他双手插在口袋靠墙站着，被这肃穆凝重的气氛所感染着。  
宗像礼司也在里面，灵活的手指正舞动手术刀，为病患恢复健康而努力着。看惯了生死的他，医生的职业容不得他丝毫感性，所以他才总是那副冰冷严肃的面孔吗？  
是啊，这里是生与死的边界线，里面的医生正在与时间赛跑，他们手中的手术刀就是与死神搏斗的武器，他们的双手承载着生命的重量。

不知不觉，半小时过去了，有两间手术室的灯熄灭了。短暂的嘈杂声后，医生、护士陆陆续续出来了，但是依然没有宗像礼司的身影。安静的环境和适宜的温度下，周防竟有些犯困。除了相隔好几米外的长椅上坐着两个人以外，这里已经没有别人了。  
这要等到什么时候......周防心里默默地嘀咕着，脑子里想着工作的事，慢慢地意识变得模糊起来。

“醒醒！竟然追到这里来了！”  
“唔......？”感觉到有人拍他的肩膀，周防才缓缓睁开眼睛，眼前那个瘦高男人，正一脸疲惫地看着他。

“要是不急的话，让我休息一下可以吗？”宗像已经看到他手里的单据，可是他现在手指僵硬得连握笔都困难。  
周防往旁边挪了一下，让出足够的空间：“你这工作也真够呛！”

宗像坐下去的时候，眉心紧蹙表情颇为难受，他轻轻地按着酸胀的小腿：“�够呛也得做！遇到大手术是这样的，做医生的人没办法选择病患的。”

“你这个人就是严肃得让人讨厌啊，会把这种情绪带给别人的，特别是病人家属。”  
“阁下的职业还不是一样的！”宗像立刻反驳道：“救人这件事上，来不得半点马虎，太过感性了不行的。”

“你这家伙讲大道理还真是一套一套啊！” 周防冷哼了一声。

唔.......  
医生没有理会他的无礼，疲惫的轻叹声不时传进周防的耳朵里。果然是一样的，周防不禁想起自己在外面执行任务的时候，有时候一连六七个小时都在火场，别说休息了，连停一下都不可能。他朝宗像瞥了一眼，那按摩的力道简直就是杯水车薪，周防忍不住皱起眉。

仅有两人的楼层，气氛忽然变得有些奇怪。周防微微欠身，猛地将宗像的双腿横着放在自己的大腿上。  
“诶？你、你干什么？放开我！”宗像整个人向座椅的另一边仰过去，被周防的动作吓了一跳，忙不迭地蹬腿，却被他抓住小腿动弹不得。

“吵死了！别乱动！肌肉僵硬到这个程度，如果不好好按摩等会儿会抽筋的！”

宗像怔怔地看着周防尊，那如刀雕刻过般英气十足的侧脸，红色的头发如火一般耀眼，他的表情没有任何一点轻浮和恶意捉弄的意思，只是认真地按揉着宗像已经快要失去感觉的小腿肌肉，被那男人大手按摩过的地方，明显有血脉流通的舒畅感。  
他的掌心，很烫。  
“......没想到，你还会这个。”宗像将右手支撑在椅子的靠背上，轻声说道。偶尔会被按到很疼的地方，他只能强忍着才能不叫出来。

“有时候要给自己按一下，不然疼得睡不着。”周防发现他一直盯着自己看，于是停了下来，“现在感觉怎么样，好点了吗？”

宗像慢慢地将双腿挪下来，舒了口气道：“好多了，谢谢！怎么感觉你更像是医生了！”  
大概这才意识到刚才的行为有些失礼，周防尴尬地转过头，“啧！又不是什么大不了的事！”

“拿来吧！你手里的那个，是来找我签字的吧？”原来这男人也会露出这种表情啊，宗像不由轻笑了一声。

周防尊把那页纸递给了他，签完之后两人一前一后走进电梯。  
�  
“不好意思，请问有烟吗？借一支吧。”从门诊大楼走出来，宗像停住了脚步。

“原来医生也是要抽烟的吗？呵呵，都给你吧！”  
周防从口袋里摸出烟盒递给他。借一支？这种话他是第一次听说，真是越发觉得宗像是个一本正经得有些奇怪的人了。

“正想戒了。烟，下次整盒还给你。”宗像拿起烟盒挥了一下，转身向医院的中庭走去。

完成了近5小时联合手术，虽然身体很累内心却充满了成就感，宗像坐在绿化林里的木椅上，默默地吞吐着烟雾。大学三年级开始抽烟，学业繁重加上实习时导师严苛的要求，成绩优秀的宗像偶尔也会感到疲惫，尼古丁可以让他紧绷的神经放松一些。

他下意识地在膝盖上摩挲着，忽然想起刚才那个红发男人为他按腿的事，唇角勾起一丝浅笑。

三年来他做了两百多场手术，为了更准确掌握骨折位置，需要让病患放松肌肉，医生会帮他们轻柔按摩舒缓神经。而有人为他过度劳累的双腿按摩，这是第一次。

天色暗了下来，烟雾在空中扩散开来，周围的一切变得朦胧且神秘。在诊室初见周防尊时那种野蛮粗暴的不愉快感受，似乎也慢慢淡去。毕竟，他见过比周防更加不讲理的病人家属。那天的周防一身烟火灰尘气息，红色的头发被汗水打湿，变成一缕一缕凌乱的搭在额前。这一看就是从火场赶过来的，如此说来，担忧自己的队员也不是没有道理。

像火一样的男人，从事着消防员的工作。  
宗像感叹着，从椅子上站了起来，今天不是他值班，还是早点下班吧！

本以为和周防尊的交集到此为止，可是上天却很快有给他们再次接触的机会。


	3. 第3页

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> �

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟

2月9日，东京中野区发生6.4级地震，有不少老旧房子损毁，就近的各大医院立刻进入了应急状态。

宗像礼司被安排在急救中心值班，从下午两点过后，不断有受伤的人被送过来，各科室的医生和护士奔走在处置室和手术室之间。空气中弥漫着血腥味和汗水的味道。�

外面响起的救护车和警车的嚣叫声此起彼伏，急诊室门口突然传来一阵争吵，有人不顾护士的阻挡冲了进来。

“医生！医生在哪里！”一个穿着消防服的男人边跑边大声吼着，怀里抱着一个十岁左右的男孩，浑身沾满了土和血污。  
“宗像医生，伤者是个孩子。目测被重物砸伤，请问你的位置。”一个护士跟在消防员身边边跑边用对讲机呼叫。

“我在19号床位，马上把孩子带过来。”宗像对着麦克说着，然后立刻让护士把处置台清理干净。  
在护士的指引下，消防员很快抱着孩子跑了过来。将那处在昏迷状态的男孩小心的放下：“我们在路边找到他的，应该是被掉落的广告牌和盆栽砸到了”  
“周防？”  
“是你正好，快给这孩子看看吧！”  
宗像刚刚带好一次性手套准备检查的时候，意外地发现竟然是第X消防队的周防尊，而对方也吃惊地看着他。

“实习医生来记录，目测左胫骨骨折，小指骨折，右臂有中度擦伤，创面直径超过4厘米，额头上有被重物击中的痕迹，创口直径2厘米，暂时失去意识。瞳孔正常，体温35.5摄氏度......”  
几分钟的初步清创处理后，让护士将孩子推去核磁共振室先去检查头部创伤情况后，周防终于松了口气：“那么，这里就拜托给你了！”

“你等一下！”宗像叫住了他，上下打量着那一身到处染着血污的消防服，“你的右上臂的伤，给你处理一吧！”

周防愣了一下，刚才的搜救工作中，他的右手臂确实被掉落的砖砸中了，自认为掩饰得很好，却被这位医生一眼看穿。“不了，现在人手不够，我们必须争分夺秒抢救生命。”

“我建议还是检查一下吧！有些伤没处理好会造成二次伤害，到时候别说救人了，恐怕还需要别人的照顾。”宗像摘去染有血污的手套，严肃地注视着他。

“哈？！我可没空听你讲大道理！”周防皱起了眉头。  
“你等一下！带伤工作只会给其他伙伴添麻烦而已，请你听从医生的建议！”宗像抓住他的胳膊，提高了音量。  
“自己的身体，和那些等着救援的生命比起来，哪一个更重要，医生你比我更清楚吧！”  
周防将脸上的汗水胡乱擦了一把，金色的瞳孔张大表现出和宗像同样的坚持。对于他说的这句话，宗像无从反驳，怔怔地看着他大步离去。

这家伙！  
宗像礼司望着周防背影的眼神中，生气中带着些许无可奈何。周防尊是习惯用右手的人，抱孩子着力点却在左手，护士拿着病患接收单让周防签字的时候，身为大队长的人写字却歪扭得不像话。这都看不出来的话，也太小看他这位医生了。  
宗像希望受伤的人第一时间接受治疗，获得痊愈的机会也会比较大。而周防尊，是那种只要认准的目标就会努力去拼的人，大概是抓到什么都不会轻易放手的人。忽然觉得他像是一团火，熊熊燃烧的火焰。  
可是一味得燃烧生命，只会把自己弄得遍体鳞伤。宗像轻轻地叹了口气，紧接着，护士的声音将他拉回了现实。  
“宗像医生！这位是刚送来的伤员......."  
“好的。”

===============================

晚上9点，宗像回到了医生值班室。晚餐是吃的三明治随便应付的，今晚上要在住院部值班，他决定给自己冲一杯浓咖啡。今天接诊的地震中的伤员，都只是做了固定止血处理，有部分人正在接受退烧和创面消炎治疗，也就是说从明天开始，又会有密集的手术安排。  
和其他医生不同的是，无论工作的强度再大，宗像也从�没有任何抱怨的情绪。在他看来，既然选择了这项工作，就要全副身心投入。正是因为有了这份觉悟和执着，他才在专业领域进步飞速，也在同行中建立了一定的知名度。  
至于伴侣，如果不能足够理解对方的职业，根本没办法在一起吧！  
他苦笑着，端起咖啡抿了一口。

哐啷！  
值班室的门突然被人撞开了，闻到血腥和汗水的气味，宗像皱起眉立刻站起身来。  
“医生......”  
那人呻吟着，左手抓着右臂靠墙站立着，脸颊微微抽搐，满脸冷汗的男人流露出野兽受伤时那种充满警惕和痛苦的眼神，大概是很疼吧！他后槽牙咬得咯咯作响。�

竟然是周防尊！他这时候任务才结束吗？！  
手臂，果然是再次受伤了。

宗像深吸了口气，阴沉着脸一言不发地将他扶进了检查室，示意他坐好，并帮他脱去了厚重的外衣。那结实的上半身裸露出来，宽肩窄腰笔直的脊背上覆着健硕的肌肉，宗像不由地暗暗惊叹，他的骨骼堪称完美。

“呃！......”  
宗像轻轻按着右上臂，那里的肌肉紧绷着，他只得试探地加重力道，随即听到周防的闷哼，汗水从胸口淌下来，在轻颤的腹肌上形成一道道水纹。  
“应该没有骨折，肿得那么厉害最好明天拍个片子看看是不是骨裂了，肌肉明显挫伤拉伤。你不要动，我给你处理一下！”  
“宗像，你不训斥我没有及时检查吗？”宗像的手指修长白皙，微凉的触感碰到周防皮肤的时候感觉很舒服。他舔了下嘴唇，低哑的声音说道。  
“我是医生。”  
“.......唔！”  
宗像正用酒精清洗肿起来的地方�，因为不知道里面骨头的伤情，只能用常见的消肿膏药先涂抹然后用绷带固定一下。正在宗像开始上药的时候，他才注意到自己今天竟然没有戴手套就开始治疗了。

周防尊的这双手骨节嶙峋，手臂上粗壮的血管峥嵘，不知道他拯救过多少人，这手臂到底撑起了什么，才让肌腱受伤到这种程度。这个男人性格虽然蛮横甚至霸道，但实际上却是个很有责任感的人。宗像地将药膏均匀地涂抹开，给他绷带的手法很轻柔，这么近的距离甚至能看清楚周防胸腔起伏的频率。安静的诊室里只能听见两人的呼吸声。医生完成了包扎，却没从刚才的思绪中缓过神来，他轻轻地抚摸着那被纱布包裹着的手臂，直到察觉周防尊的视线，他有些尴尬地松开手。

“宗像，你.......”  
“咳咳！对不起，刚才走神了一下——！”宗像脸微微泛红，正要为自己辩解一下，周防突然站了起来一把抓住了他的双臂。  
“喂，你刚才，在想什么？”周防饶有兴致地看着宗像惊愕地瞪大眼睛，在那绀紫色的瞳孔里映出周防洞悉一切的神秘笑容。  
“我......在想你这头野兽到底都干了些什么，能把自己伤成这样子。”宗像微微抬起下巴，强作镇定地回答着，然后试图从他的钳制中挣�脱出来，“阁下，是不是可以放手了？”

周防鼻息中传来一声意义不明的嗤笑。  
然后，慢慢地凑近宗像的脸，那人竟像是被点了穴一般一动不动，任由周防吻住他的唇瓣。没有任何试探和犹豫，周防将他搂在怀里热切地亲吻起来。双唇交缠着，炽热的温度几乎要宗像烫伤，被周防的气息所包围着的适合，全身的毛孔都在战栗。周防吮住宗像舌根轻咬逗弄，在敏感的口腔内壁舔舐着，被咯破的唇瓣，透出的些许血腥味更加刺激了周防。 他的呼吸渐渐急促起来，双手情不自禁地加重搂抱的力度，在宗像的脊背上抚摸着，顺着骨骼的线条滑到腰部的时候，宗像的身体剧烈地颤抖了一下，慌忙抓住那只不规矩的手，压低声音呵斥着：“你，停下了！你把我的办公室，当成什么地方了！”

但是，宗像并没有推开周防。  
周防和他对视着，他的脸颊上那片红晕一直蔓延到耳根，甚至能听到他胸腔里的心脏过度跳动的声音，被同性亲吻的震撼事实也没能让他胆怯恐慌，那双清澈的眸子里透出的坚毅和勇气，已经超出了周防的想象。宗像以他自身的凛然气势与周防默默地对抗着，试图制止对方踏入他的内心。  
“呵呵，你害羞了吗？”周防在他的耳垂上亲了一下，搂在他腰上的力道加强，迫使两人的身体紧密地靠在一起。

“不管怎么说，别在这里乱来！还有，你手臂上的伤，不要乱动！”宗像推了下镜架，瞪着他。  
“真是个不坦诚的家伙，你是怕自己........有感觉了吗？”周防在他的纤细脖颈里舔了几下，怀里的人顿时发出细微的喘息声。一个人无论如何坚强，唯有身体的反应无法控制。

“你这个——混蛋！”红发男人的得寸进尺终于让宗像忍不住骂了出来，用力将他推开。“你快回去吧！明天过来复诊！”

“明天我来接你下班吧！”周防慢慢地穿着衣服。  
“那得看你的胳膊是不是没事。”宗像双手抱拳背对着他，轻声说道。  
“唔？你太小看消防员了。”�  
几分钟后，周防从身后轻轻地环住他，沙哑低沉的嗓音在宗像的耳边回响：“宗像你听我说，想要你，我想要你。”

说什么.......要我？！太放肆了。  
可是。这怀抱真温暖。  
宗像轻轻地叹了口气。也许，从被他拥抱着却没能推开他开始，自己就已经放弃了拒绝的权力。

“明天早上9点半我到医院来看诊。” 周防在走出办公室前说道，态度一如往常。  
“周防。”宗像叫住了他，薄唇微启却没有说话，望着周防的表情倒是温和了许多。  
“又怎么了？我说了明天回来看诊的，所以——”  
“咳咳，明天我4点下班。”宗像移开了视线，嗓子忽然干痒的难受。  
“......了解了。”周防先生愣了一下，转而轻轻地点了点头，离开了医院。

当天晚上，两个人都失眠了。  
想了很多，又好像什么都没想。

第二天早上，周防如约复诊，好消息是骨头并没有受伤，而坏消息是他的右臂暂时不能用力了。   
宗像其实知道。  
周防接他下班后，会直接去酒店。  
想说的话很多，最后却什么都没说。

感情一旦接受对方，再多的话语都只是点缀。  
对周防和宗像来说，理解对方比爱情本身更重要。得到对方的谅解和支持，得到对方的温暖和安慰，就等于得到了对方的全部。

======================================  
回到现实——出租车上。

不知怎么地，宗像忽然笑了起来。  
“你笑什么，怪吓人了。”车窗里透进来的风将周防的头发吹得乱七八糟，他正歪着头看着宗像。  
“想起以前的事了。和我第一次见你的感觉差不多，你是那种抓到什么东西都不会放手的人。”宗像嘴角扬起一个优美的弧线，意味深长地看着他。  
“是啊。”周防的右手碰了碰他的手指，两个人的手便轻轻地握在了一起。片刻后，周防稍稍加重了手掌的力道，“那时候我就在想，就算是我右手废了，我也不会放手。”  
原来两个人想的是同一间事。  
说到从前，便会想起第一次亲热的事。宗像不禁脸热，他将视线投向车窗外。不断后退的路灯，无法掩饰宗像脸上缱绻温柔的表情。

啊~啊，他真让人.......   
“司机师傅，麻烦你开快一点！”周防忍不住大声吼起来。

【全文完】


End file.
